Maybe, Just Maybe…
by KH freak 813
Summary: Takes place during post-war times in canon plot. Naruto still managed to keep his feelings for Sakura even after his initial rejection, pinning after her over and over much to the kunoichi's annoyance. After watching his most recent attempt fail and console from none other than Hinata, how will Sasuke react? Is he jealous? SasuNaru. Shounen-ai.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing and favoriting Ghost Most as well as **Jazz** for commenting in it! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

By the way, this is _NOT_ one of **poseidon7**'s requests; it's something I _myself_ thought of and on a whim. I couldn't hold it in any longer and that idea became this!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

If you like action, I recommend Shinobi no Pokémon but if you prefer romance specifically shounen-ai...Not As Simple As It Sounds should do!

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?"

The speaker had a sunny mane wrapped in a raven sash adorning a plated symbol over bluish eyes and a mouth morphed into a whiskered grin all above a black and orange jumpsuit made whole by a zipper and silver plates resting on his shoulders, conversing with a woman distinguished by bubblegum tresses tied through by a scarlet forehead protector showing the same insignia as him over emerald orbs and matching the color of a sleeveless jacket which a pair of elbow guards and gloves complemented above a lavender skirt that covered grey capris—one side obscured by bandages and a navy pouch—and gainsboro boots. The two had been making small talk, enjoying the little things over bowls of noodles right when the blond popped the question.

The smile upon the rosy's face faded, replaced by a straight line as she rested her chin over folded hands. "Naruto...you must know by now that no matter how many times you ask me, my response won't change."

The flaxen slumped. "But I thought this time the answer would be different!"

The lassie sighed, features softening. "I'm thankful for all you've done for me and I could _never_ repay you...but I just don't feel that way; my heart belongs to someone else."

The rejected leered, aura immediately darkening. "That teme!"

Upon sensing the change in atmosphere, the female flinched. "Well I've got to go now—bye!" She ran out of there as fast as she could, completely unwilling to witness the wrath she knew that she had stirred within the shinobi.

The lone was left brooding, mumbling a string of curses under his breath. "Stupid Sasuke, stealing the one I love! He's got an entire _pack_ of fangirls; just hook up with one of them so I can be with Sakura-chan!"

"H-Hey N-Naruto-kun, are you o-okay?" The addressed turned to his right, spotting a maiden carrying silky obsidian hair which flowed over her back, long bangs framing pearl hues complimenting her light pigmentation and reaching an inky hitai-ate that was worn like a choker which was slightly underneath a velvet coat outlined in silver above a holster and bandages wrapped around the right side of charcoal pants stopping near dark sandals who sat down beside him whilst blushing heavily.

"Hi Hinata!" The boy beamed, instantly cheering up. "How've you been?"

"G-Good." She stuttered as she took a grip on his shoulder, surprising him. "W-What's wrong?"

The fulvous perked. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

The other flushed even more. "I s-saw you mumbling to yourself a-angrily."

"It's that Hyōouji!" The offender snarled. "He goes and steals Sakura-chan from me yet he doesn't even spare her a glance! What a selfish jerk!"

The raven smiled sympathetically. "That's just her; Sakura has had a crush on Sasuke since the beginning of time and her feelings for him have only seemed to deepen. I don't think you could change that."

"I guess you're right..." The defeated huffed before abruptly brightening. "Since you're here, do you want to eat some ramen with me?"

The inquired shook her head. "I-I didn't bring any m-money."

The offerer grinned. "Nah, I'll treat you; let's just say it's my way of saying thanks for cheering me up." His lips widened even more. "Thanks by the way."

Her entire stature became red. "N-No problem."

"Are you okay?!" His eyes bugged upon seeing her condition.

Swaying slightly, the swooner managed to regain her balance before seating herself beside the concerned. "I-I'm fine." The duo chatted eagerly about the things around them, the boy bursting into laughter occasionally as his companion nearly fainted each time.

Little did they know, piercing orbs were taking account of the entire exchange, glaring fiercely...

* * *

"Usuratonkachi."

A man bearing ebon locks that centered onyx hues contrasting with fair skin approached the insulted as he headed towards his apartment for the night, placing a palm on the lavender rope tied around a navy garmet on his waist which wrapped a slate high-collared jacket and black slacks as the mentioned scowled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT TEME!"

The demanded smirked. "Too bad."

"So even though I helped you save the Shinobi no Sekai and became Jinchūriki to all _nine_ Bijuus, you _still_ think of me as a 'Thin Hammer'?!"

The guilty shrugged. "Pretty much, useless."

The tawny glowered. "You and your stupid Uchiha pride...Ahirushiri!"

One could swear a tick mark appeared on listener's temple, brow twitching. "Duck...Butt?! Where did _that_ come from?!"

The interrogated huffed. "Have you ever _seen_ the back of your head?!"

"Hn."

"WHY YOU!"

"Dobe."

"SO WE'RE PLAYING _THIS_ GAME?!" The challenger exclaimed, scaring the birds out of their perches. "BRING IT ON! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M NOT DEAD-LAST!"

"Baka."

"HYŌOUJI!"

"Doaho."

"MUJŌNA!"

"Kuukiatama."

"RENGAKABE!"

"Orokana."

"ŌHEINA!"

"Nōshinda."

"Uh..." The contender ceased, rubbing his chin. "Hmm..."

"You lose." Sasuke taunted. "You really _are_ a dobe." He smiled smugly. "Remember back in the Academy days when you made the _lowest_ grades? I was _really_ surprised when you became a genin."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto seethed. "DON'T TALK AS IF YOU WERE THE BEST! THAT WENT TO INO SINCE _SOMEBODY_ HAD THE WORST GRADE IN COOPERATION AND SECOND LAST IN ASSERTIVENESS!"

"And guess who got the lowest in that."

"TEME!" The screamer took a couple of deep breaths, finally calming himself down. "So what did you want me for? _Surely_ insulting me wasn't your _only_ reason."

The questioned humphed. "I was _going_ to ask if you would like to spar with me, but then you reacted that way and look where we are."

"That's because you called me usuratonkachi..._again_."

The sable shrugged, ignoring him. "So what's your answer?"

Right before the blond could give his response... "Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette ran toward them, stopping before the addressed. "Are you okay? I heard you and Naruto getting into a heated argument!"

The male crossed his arms, turning away. "Tch."

"The Hyōouji started it." The flaxen blamed. "So the _only_ reason you came here was to see if _the teme _was okay?! What about _me_?"

She huffed. "With your flamboyant attitude, I was concerned if you were _annoying_ Sasuke-kun; he only defends himself from your _crazy_ shenanigans."

The raven smirked. "Hn."

"What a lie." The tawny grumbled before brightening as an idea crossed his mind. "Sakura-chan, why don't we go out on a date? In that way, I won't be pestering your precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Pleeeeeease?"

The mentioned glared. "I thought we were going to spar." A flash of something indistinguishable momentarily showed in his eyes, vanishing seconds later.

The intended leered straight back, having not noticed the fleeting emotion. "I never agreed to it." He then turned to the female, almost begging. "What do you say?"

"You're still asking me out even at a time like this..." The girl grumbled. "The answer is no like it'll always be but leave Sasuke-kun alone!" She stomped away, visibly angered. "I already told you that you'll never have my heart! You and your headstrong personality; you just won't give up, will you?" She glowered. "I wanted to remain calm and clear-minded so when I reject you, you wouldn't be hurt but since this is the nth time you've asked even though you should know what would happen each time, I've had it! I'm sorry, but the answer won't be different so just stop trying! It'll save us both some precious time we could be using for anything else." The rebuker switched her gaze to the other. "I hope Naruto won't bother you anymore." She then stalked out while grumbling incoherently about a certain nuisance and stealing glances at her obvious choice, not realizing that that same person was trying to burn holes at the back of her neck.

"Aww, why?!" The victim sulked, slumping onto the ground. "Why did she have to say _that_?! I honestly thought Sakura-chan would change her mind after I played a part in saving the world but I guess she'll _always_ love that teme, huh?"

The insulted sighed. "Why don't I treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen?"

The listener perked. "Huh?! Where did _that_ come from?!"

He rubbed his temples. "You're in no mood to train and I figured since that's your favorite food, what better way to cheer you up?"

The sullen narrowed his oculars. "Why do you care? Aren't you the cause of this mess?"

The offended face-palmed. "It's not as if I asked her to like me; she just does! Now do you want to take me up for my offer or not?!"

The sullen beamed, instantly wrapping his arms around the consoler. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He tightened the hug, the embraced flushing slightly unbeknownst to the source. "Let's go right now!"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto chowed down on the food, oblivious to the eyes glued on him. "Thanks for doing this teme; I feel _so_ much better even though it's your fault in the first place."

"My fault?" Sasuke frowned. "What did _I_ do?"

The blond stared at him as if it was obvious. "Duh! Because you're _so_ strong, cool, and especially hot, girls are drawn to you like a magnet _including_ Sakura-chan; I don't have a chance!"

The listener quirked a brow. "You think I'm attractive?"

The speaker huffed. "Not think, _know_! It's a _well-known_ fact that _everyone_ who has met you acknowledges; I'm no exception!"

"...Thanks." Upon seeing the Uchiha's blush, the cause made to question it only to be halted as he felt another presence behind himself. Turning around, he grinned as he snatched his attention away from his rival. "Hinata!"

The addressed fidgeted with her fingers, appearing shy before seating herself beside him. "H-Hey N-Naruto-kun. A-Are you okay?"

The whiskered shrugged. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I-I heard that y-you and Sasuke had gotten into a f-fight earlier from Sakura."

"Ah, it's okay!" The tawny reassured. "It was just a little tiff—the usual—and besides, the Hyōouji himself decided to treat me as a way to make up! Right teme?" Upon glancing at the empty space where the mention was just at, he scowled. "I swear he was just here."

"I-I saw him leaving m-moments ago while y-you were talking to me." The girl stuttered. "And for some reason, he seemed a-angry!"

_"You've REALLY done it this time, gaki."_

"Huh?"

The blond suddenly found himself on golden tile drenched in water, standing before a huge orange fox who carried a nonet of limbs which were the same shade as the rest of his body save for the streaks of black in his two large pointed ears above gleaming red pupils slitted in the centers above a sharp snout and humanoid appendages.

"Kurama?" The container shouted in surprise. "What do you mean?"

_"The love of your life just walked out on you and you let him!"_

"WHAT?!" The Jinchūriki sputtered. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

_"He's not joking."_ A grand beige raccoon covered in intricate markings justified as he appeared._ "Even though I can't STAND Kyuubi, I have to agree that you made a GRAVE mistake."_

"Shukaku?" The lad was shocked.

The kitsune hissed._ "Why you—"_

_"Enough!" _A massive cobalt bakeneko dotted in obscure symbols engraved all around—especially on her twin wisps—glared through green and yellow orbs at the canine. _"We're here to discuss Naruto's issue, NOT your superiority complex!"_

_"Yeah! We're needed because he has a horrible problem!" _A huge sea turtle adorning thick, grey horned plates around a red striated figure, his three vertebrae, stubby arms, and rigged face clad in spikes surrounding his lower lip like teeth and forehead like bangs, covering one closed orb as the other peeked out crawled in.

_"But with a little help, everything will be alright."_ A ginormous pearl slug equipped with twin stalks acting as retinas above a slimy row of holes that configured into a jaw above a slimy body sporting short arms and a sestet of growths crept toward the bunch.

_"A bit of my luck shall make this happen!"_ A towering beetle surrounded in a knight's armor over six jointed legs and six wings positioned on her abdomen accompanied by a seventh tawny apprendage that trailed out materialized.

"Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken, Chōmei?!" The holder sighed heavily. "What are you talking about?! I'm in love with Sakura-chan, not the teme! Where in the world did you get such an absurd idea?!"

_"Are you trying to fool yourself?"_ A woodsy monster with the features of an ox sporting a striated hide and a stocky build as well as an octet of tentacles accused. _"Don't lie."_

_"Admit it." _A massive horse that bore white fur flowing on his five forelimbs over a set of strong hooves below emerald depths on a porpoise-like crown near two sets of horns above a lopsided jaw set into a line scoffed._ "It's for the best."_

_"You're in denial."_ A gargantuan ape covered in a forest of crimson bristles except for his toned underbelly, feet equipped with opposable thumbs, large pointed ears, and the area around his beady orange orbs to his jagged nose above a huge, gaping mouth completed with a set of long, shredding fangs set between razor-sharp incisors which made him menacing along with his rippling muscles and the rectangular spines that outlined his quartet of extremities claimed.

"Gyūki, Kokuō, Son Gokū?!" The reciter scowled. "What are you talking about?!"

_"You really ARE brain-dead." _Kyuubi hissed. _"I've been trapped inside of you since the day you were born but out of all of your MORONIC stunts, I haven't seen you do something as IDIOTIC as this before! Don't you see how he treats you?!"_

"You mean insulting me every chance he gets?!" The flaxen retorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, _of course_ I do."

_"Even after ALL the years of me being the Sen'en no Ō, I haven't seen anyone as dimwitted as you!"_ The monkey scoffed. _"Don't you realize that he sees you differently?!"_

_"You're the only one who can rile him up; he just ignores everyone else." _The equine huffed. _"Haven't you noticed that?"_

_"He thinks of you as being the best thing that's EVER happened to him; I can sense it!" _The insect hummed.

_"And how he stares at you with a longing gaze filled with raw emotion...it's so romantic!" _The cat purred.

"Romantic?!" The human gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick! We're both guys!"

The mollusk crossed his arms._ "Sure you are. And what's gender got to do with whom you love, hmm?"_

_"Don't be shy." _The reptile reassured._ "Just open yourself to the truth!"_

"WHAT TYPE OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!" The boy demanded, having had enough.

_"You're so unbelievably STUPID!"_ The vulpes howled. _"Don't you realize that he's the MOST important person to you?!" _Right before the interrogated could counter, he continued. _"He was one of the first people to recognize you or did you forget?! He also shielded you from Haku's assault even though he claimed to hate you in the past and seemingly DIED! He was your first bond and you cherished it to the point that you couldn't bear him leaving and trained vigorously so you could be strong enough to bring him back!"_

"Well duh, he's my friend!" The tawny glowered._  
_

_"Friend? Yeah right."_ The preacher humphed. _"With all you two went through together, you simply calling him a 'friend' is laughable! Even after everyone else turned their backs on Sasuke and aimed to assassinate him, you alone tried to save him even after he tried to kill you THREE times! You declared that you would be 'an idiot all your life' if it meant giving up on him and you would have done whatever it took to free him from Orochimaru no matter what you would lose including your life! You understood his pain and didn't use it against him, instead taking that as a motive to grow stronger for his sake! You even offered to take on the burden of his hatred and claimed if one dies, so would the other! If that's not true love, then I don't know WHAT it is!"_

_"Look, I've been trapped inside of a person who was an advocate for love for most of his life—albeit it being directed towards himself ONLY and planned to murder everyone else in spite with no regrets—but either way, the bond you two share is something I've NEVER seen during my indefinite existence!" _The procyon exclaimed.

_"And besides, when Sakura FINALLY confessed to you at the summit, you DISREGARDED her and told her that you would save Sasuke no matter what she said! That's proof enough that your 'love' towards her is nothing but a petty CRUSH but what you two fools share is nothing short of ETERNAL! Believe it!"_

_"How you could not have realized this before is beyond me." _The primate sneered.

"I-I guess you guys are making _some_ sense..." Naruto stuttered.

_"Don't forget you also admitted that Sasuke was strong, cool, and especially hot."_ The hooved pointed out.

"It's true though..." The lad blushed heavily.

_"Then go and make him yours!"_ The feline pressed. _  
_

_"And seal it with a kiss!" _The terrapin cheered.

The flush became even redder. "WHAT?!"

_"You heard him; don't wimp out."_ Shukaku mocked.

_"Hey gaki, you still remember the taste of his lips?"_ Kurama teased.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I DO—" The flustered slapped his hands in front of his mouth but to no avail; it was too late.

_"Ahh, I think it's sweet that you both shared your first two kisses and with a little luck, you'll be able to nab another one!" _Chōmei sighed.

"WHY ME?!" The embarrassed screamed, the offenders bursting into laughter. He suddenly sobered. "But what about Hinata? I don't want to hurt her."_  
_

_"That's something you can't avoid." _Saiken uttered. _"You'll have to break it to her."_

_"Regardless of the possible outcome, it will be better to tell her than leave her in the dark." _Gyūki stated. _"If she REALLY loves you, then she'll understand and eventually recover."_

"I guess you're right..." He whispered.

_"Of course we are!" _The fox smirked. _"Now go and claim the love of your life before it's too late!"_

"...Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Upon being met by a cobalt stare, the girl let go of the shoulder she had been shaking. "Are you okay? You blanked out for a few minutes!"

"Uh, yeah." Snapping out of his daze, the shinobi made to get up. "I have to go."

"S-So you're g-going to Sasuke, h-huh?" At observing widened hues, she continued. "I k-know you l-love him; he was y-your goal ever s-since you met h-him and the o-only thing on your m-mind after h-he defected from Konoha." She smiled sadly. "I-I noticed the i-inseparable ties you both s-share that m-manifest when you t-two are together w-whether it being in a-arguing or simply chatting."

"I'm sorry—" The male apologized, instantly feeling guilty.

"I-It's okay!" The maiden blurted, interrupting the other. "I-I mean, he was o-one of the first b-bonds you have m-made and to separate y-you...that's not f-fair. He deserves y-you m-more than I do; I-I didn't do a-anything even while the v-villagers were r-ridiculing you. I s-support you b-both."

The listener embraced the speaker. "Thank you Hinata."

After a few seconds, they released each other. "N-Now go!"

Even as a bit of pain entered her soul, the girl felt a surge of joy overtake her heart as she watched her object of affections run towards his soulmate.

* * *

"Don't butt in, Kakashi."

A man who a deep scar over a sable cornea, the other shut tight over steely bangs surrounded by an ebony headband sporting a Japanese character imprinted on metal, the fabric matching the color of the cloth covering his mouth and nose perfectly above a uniform consisting of a military-grade obscure jacket underneath a mantis vest which showed off crimson symbols that swirled to the middles over beige packs attached below his backside on belt around shady combat pants had confronted the Uchiha, insisting on helping his former subordinate with his problems.

"It's got to do with Naruto Uzumaki, no?" Noticing that he had hit the mark, the silverette went on. "You love him, don't you?"

The raven tensed. "How do you know that?" He realized he couldn't fool his ex-sensei long ago so he simply went with the truth.

"I can see it in your eyes; you look at him longingly." The elder replied. "What are you waiting for?"

The younger sulked. "What makes you think he'd ever agree to go out with me? After what I've done to hi—"

"You realize this, don't you? You're one of—no the _most_ important person to him!" The senior cut in. At the look of surprise he received, he continued. "Did you know that after you 'died' during your fight against Haku in the Nami no Kuni, he was so enraged that he entered his One-Tail Form which marked the first time he ever used Kurama's chakra?" Met with silence, he commenced. "If I'm not mistaken, during your fight at the Shūmatsu no Tani, he used it again in an attempt to prevent you from leaving! Though you emerged victorious, you didn't kill him because you couldn't bring yourself to. Even after all of that, he persisted in finding you and freeing you from Orochimaru's clutches and later when you became an international criminal, he still sought to rescue you even when the rest of us including me gave up! He let himself get beaten up by Karui when she tried to interrogate him for info on you and even rejected Sakura after she confessed to him, saying he had to save you and didn't care what she thought! Don't you get it? Even though Naruto pinned on her for years, he chose _you_ over her!"

"What about Hinata?" He grumbled. "She loves him."

"I guess you wouldn't know this, so I'll tell you." The leader rubbed his temples. "When Naruto and Hinata teamed up against Nagato, she poured out everything she had to him. Even after everything went back to normal, he never responded to her feelings in a romantic sense."

"What about all I've done to him?" The adolescent appeared unsure.

The honcho shrugged. "He doesn't seem to be holding any grudges on you so he seems to have forgiven you." His eyes softened. "Tell him how you feel. That's the _only_ way to get past this but you have to hurry; with his good looks and charismatic personality, he could have _anyone_ he wants."

The lectured's features darkened. "Like I'll let _that_ happen!"

"Then go!" The preacher abruptly vanished, leaving him alone...momentarily.

"Sasuke-kun!" The kunoichi approached the lad. "What were you and Kakashi-sensei talking about?"

"Hn." He glanced at her. "Do you know where the dobe is right now?"

She scratched her chin. "I saw him by the dock...why?"

The questioned gazed determinedly into her irises. "I have to tell him something."

"What, are you going to confess to him?" At the blank stare she was met with, she gasped. "N-No way...You're joking, are you?"

"Since when did I joke?" The raven crossed his arms, frowning.

Tears filled the pinkette's vision. "But you know I lov—"

"I'm sorry, but I can't feel the same way." The guy proclaimed.

"This can't be true!" Streams ran down her cheeks. "How can this be?! You're the last Uchiha; how will you revive your clan?!"

The sable huffed. "Honestly, I'd rather be with someone I love and spend the rest of my life with them than have heirs, even _if_ it means the extinction of the Uchihas."

"But you two don't even get along! I mean, your constant bickering is the proof of that!" The damsel shrilled.

The speaker sighed. "Don't you ever stop to think _why_ I provoke him?" At the silence, he continued. "I enjoy riling him up. It makes me feel _alive_ to see the burning passion within his soul even when it's shown as we hurl insults at each other; that's just how we work."

"I-I never knew this..." The rejected trembled. "Is _this_ how Naruto felt every time I refused him? To hope for something you _know_ wouldn't happen no matter what? I didn't know it could hurt this much!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry Naruto..." She then looked up, an unwavering ambience suddenly radiating out of her. "To atone for my past mistakes, make him happy! Replace the painful memories he's filled with with joyous ones and make sure not to let him go like you did before or else you'll lose him!"

The obsidian nodded. "I will." He then disappeared, rushing in the direction of his partner.

* * *

"Usuratonkachi."

The onyx arrived at the harbor, sight met by the blond's profile which was illuminated in the dim lighting. "Why are you here?"

Turning around, the flaxen humphed. "I was _searching_ for you all over and decided to stop here since this was one of your favorite spots teme!"

The insulted strolled over, seating himself beside the fulvous. "Don't you think this is nice, just gazing at the full moon?"

The queried hummed in agreement as he observed the satellite. "It kinda reminds me of you."

The other quirked a brow. "How?"

He grinned. "Although it's dark, mysterious, and the direct opposite of the sun, it's incredibly beautiful and makes some feel...safe in a sort of way."

"Safe?" The discussed pressed.

"Beneath its silver rays, certain creatures who shy away from the intensity of the day can come out without fear...just like how you make me feel secure; you were one of the first to recognize my presence after all and that makes me so happy."

His companion leaned back. "Yeah, but we need the sun as well; after all, it's what allows life to exist in the first place and keeps it thriving under a warm radiance that sways how everything works on our planet..." the pale then turned to his comrade, "and gives the moon its shine."

"That's true." The tan copied the action. "They're counterparts, just like fire and wind, land and sky, dark and light, yin and yang..."

"But that's what makes them...and us perfect for the other." The raven whispered. "You know...ever since that day, I've—"

"Loved you." The Jinchūriki finished, blushing. "I think I did too...even though I didn't realize it for quite some time."

"For sure." The stoic scoffed. "I had no idea you even felt the same until Kakashi lectured me."

"Oh yeah?" The whiskered challenged. "At least you weren't confronted by _nine_ Bijuus!"

_"We can HEAR you gaki!"_

"Shut up Kurama!" The container seethed, quieting the spirit.

The bystander grinned. "Figures; you were always the idiot after all."

"Teme! Why do you _always_ insult me?!"

The accused cupped the offended's cheek, forcing him to make eye contact. "Don't you know? You're the only one who can make me _feel_ other than Itachi; I can't get enough of your expressions."

The flustered flushed even deeper. "Now that we know how we feel about each other, will you still do that?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Do you want me to call you Koibito instead?"

"W-What?! Well...yeah." The boy became more crimson than a tomato. "But I guess you can still call me _some_ of them."

"Like usuratonkachi and dobe?"

The listener leered. "...Fine, since you're so fixated on those two."

"Thanks." He glanced at his friend. "What did you ten discuss?"

The inquired hesitated. "...They were basically telling me that I was in denial by pointing out the 'obvious' evidence of me having special feelings for you and also told me my attraction torwards Sakura-chan was nothing but a mere crush. They also said for me to let Hinata down so we could be together." At the unexpected expression, Naruto crossed his arms. "What's with that face?"

"I'm just relieved." He breathed out.

The tawny's oculars bugged. "Don't tell me you were _jealous_!"

"Of course!" The survivor countered. "After all, you liked Sakura while Hinata liked you!" He then gazed longingly into the blond's orbs. "But now I know that you're mine." The two slowly began leaning closer, shutting their lids slowly, until...

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

___"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

_____"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

_______"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

___"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

___"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

___"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ki—"_

"Will you stop being _nosy_?!" The container hissed, glaring at his forehead. "Way to ruin the mood gu—" The complainer was suddenly yanked forward, smashing into the awaiting's lips, eyes widening in shock. However, as the moments passed, bliss washed over the stunned, causing him to relax into the embrace. The couple wrapped their arms around their lover, pulling them closer as their tongues began to fight for dominance, only breaking apart as the need for oxygen became too great to ignore.

The raven pulled away, satisfaction marking his features. "I just couldn't wait any longer."

The flaxen pouted. "That was my third kiss!"

"Just like how I stole your first and second?" The arrogant appeared smug. "So were mine and I enjoyed every one of them even if I didn't seem like it."

"So we've never been with anyone else even after all of our time apart, huh?" The fulvous mused. "Same here but unlike the other two times, this was on purpose!"

The slate chuckled. "So will every other time after this."

The shorter spontaneously became uncertain. "But what about the village? What will people say when they see us together?"

"Let them think what they want to think." The taller sighed. "It shouldn't matter; if our love is true, then another's judgement should have no effect on it no matter how critical it is."

"You're absolutely right."

_"About time!"_

_"So romantic!"_

_"Yay!"_

_"I knew it."_

_"I'm so happy!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Luck sure favored those kids!"_

_"This was meant to happen."_

_"Finally!"_

"Perhaps we're destined to be..." The avenger leaned in again. "Aishiteru...Naruto."

The savior did the same. "Aishiteru mata...Sasuke."

As they joined together once more in another heated caress, one thought raced through both of their minds.

"Maybe, just maybe...this will all work out in the end."

* * *

Translation: Hyōouji=Ice Prince, Usuratonkachi=Thin Hammer, Ahirushiri=Duck Butt, Doaho=idiot (a _VERY_ mean way), Mujōna=Heartless, Kuukiatama=Air Head, Rengakabe=Brick Wall, Orokana=Brainless, Ōheina=Arrogant, Nōshinda=Brain-dead, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Gaki=Brat, Sen'en no Ō=King of the Sage Monkeys, Nami no Kuni=Land of Waves, Shūmatsu no Tani=Valley of the End, Koibito=Lover, Aishiteru=I love you, mata=also

Yes! This was the _LONGEST_ chapter I've written for any romance fanfic and the _SECOND_ for any one-shot to Kalos Action at 5.6K! XD

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
